


Making up for lost time

by SanaVenus



Series: Single parent AU [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP dated at university/college (or when they were that age, if they didn’t go) but ended up marrying other people and having kids. Then imagine them meeting again years later when they are both divorced, single parents and getting back together. (Bonus points if their kids set them up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up for lost time

**Author's Note:**

> There was written for dmmdrarepairweek on tumblr!   
> I kinda super got into this AU and got really attached to both of the kids.   
> Also please be gentle this is literally my second time writing anything nsfw.

“Daaaad, can Sora stay over tonight?” The smaller of the two girls standing in front of Koujaku asked, she was clinging to his arm and giving him those big blue puppy dog eyes, “Pleaaaaaaase,” she begged. Koujaku looked at the other girl, she was quiet but cheerful, he’d seen her often enough at this stage, she was his daughter’s best friend. However he’d never met her parents. 

“You’ll have to tell your parents, but if it’s good with them, I don’t see why not.” Koujaku said with a smile which spread to both girls instantly. His daughter flung her arms around her best friend. 

“Yes! We’re gonna stay up late and watch movies and pig out on junk food it’s gonna be amazing!” The girl cheered. 

“I know it’s a long weekend but no, there won’t be any late nights. And you have to eat dinner first. Then you can have ice cream,” Koujaku replied. Koujaku glanced around the crowd of parents, “So… We’re your parents we should get permission first.” 

“They’re not here… I told him before that I’d be at a friend’s house so he said it was okay… I’ll message him the address later.” Sora answered quietly, her best friend took her hand into hers and squeezed it. 

“Alright… but let me phone him from the house,” Koujaku replied, “Aoko, next time, don’t make promises of staying over without my permission first.” He said to his daughter with a light sigh. Aoko glanced at her friend before replying. 

“I didn’t. Sora just didn’t want to go home today.” Aoko replied, the look on Sora’s face stopped Koujaku from continuing the discussion. 

When the trio arrived at Koujaku’s place the two girls hurried off as Koujaku rang Sora’s father. He received no reply, and wound up leaving an irritated message on the answer phone, demanding he was called back as soon as possible. 

The girls spent most of their time in Aoko’s room, leaving to get food, and Koujaku put a film on for them on the main television and the girls snuggled in together. Aoko fell asleep during it resting her head on her best friend, who was doing her best not to move. 

Koujaku was upset that no one had called him back and had been doing his best to watch the girls, to make sure they were okay. 

“Here, I’ll put Aoko to bed so you can get ready too.” Koujaku said with a smile lifting his daughter who mumbled in her sleep about wanting more ice cream. Sora followed him and went into the room to change once he had left. “If you need anything, I’m just down the hall.” Koujaku called through the door. Koujaku then finished up for the night and went to bed some time later.

Koujaku was awoken to the sound of the phone, and the girls were awoken to the sound of Koujaku yelling. 

“I’m Sora’s father, I was informed that she was there, when would be best for me to collect her?” 

“Where the fuck have you been?! I called you at four o’clock yesterday, why are you only just calling back now?!” Koujaku snapped.

“I don’t have any reason to tell you, Sora already knew about the situation, that’s why she wanted to stay over. Thank you for taking care of my daughter.” 

“Don’t have any reason?! What the hell situation causes this sort of thing?! If something like this happens again I will call social services, get your fucking act together!” Koujaku snapped, he noticed the girls slip out of the room and peer up at him. 

“Can I talk to him please?” Sora asked, Koujaku nodded and handed the girl the phone. 

“Papa are you okay?” Sora asked. “I’m fine, I had a fun day, Ao and I got to eat a lot of ice cream and Koujaku made a really nice dinner.” Sora explained, she nodded her head to something her father said forgetting he couldn’t see her, “oh yeah, we went to bed at nine.” Sora looked over to Koujaku, “When is a good time for me to leave?” She asked, Koujaku was finding unnatural that she could be talking this easily with someone who didn’t even check to see if she was okay after Koujaku phoned. 

“Ugh…” Koujaku started, 

“Never! Sora should stay forever and ever!!” Aoko cried down the phone grabbing hold of Sora who giggled at her friend’s antics. 

“Maybe around threeish,” Koujaku replied, Sora nodded and told her father to pick her up at three despite Aoko’s protests. Sora asked if Koujaku wanted to talk to him and he shook his head and Sora said good bye to her dad and hung up the phone passing it back to Koujaku. The girls then ran off back to Aoko’s room. 

Three o’clock rolled up and Koujaku answered the door when Sora’s father arrived. He had prepared a large lecture but he fell silent when he looked upon the man at the door. Mink felt the same way; his long apology speech had just flown out the window when he saw him. 

“So… It’s been a while…” Koujaku mumbled letting the taller male in, he was pretty much exactly like he remembered, although he was apparently a jerk now. 

“Yeah…” Mink replied quietly, looking over the male who was exactly the same as he remembered too. Aoko and Sora came out of the bedroom and Aoko was sulking and being pulled along by Sora. 

Mink smiled at Aoko, “So this is the one then, thank you for taking care of Sora in my stead Aoko.” Mink said softly to the girl. 

“I always take care of Sora!” Aoko said proudly Sora giggled, 

“Yes, Aoko is the best.” Sora said with a smile as Aoko threw her arms around Sora again. 

“Why don’t you two finish up while we talk…” Koujaku stated, Aoko nodded and the two scampered off again. 

“I’m surprised she turned out so well if this is what you call parenting.” Koujaku said coldly, Mink winced slightly. “Where’s her mother, surely she would have been better for her?” 

“Dead,” Mink replied, knocking the wind completely out of Koujaku’s sails. 

“Seriously? Emiko is dead? How long?” Koujaku asked. 

“Yeah Emiko, we got married after we graduated. She died just before Sora’s fifth birthday.” Mink replied. He glanced around room. “What about Akiko?” 

Koujaku let out a heavy sigh, “Left me when Aoko was six, it ended up pretty amicable, I work with her sister though and she hasn’t gotten over it. Aoko chose to stay here with me, but she visits when she wants to, she told me it was cool because it meant she got two Christmases and two birthdays every year.” The pair smiled slightly. 

“She looks like a good kid, you’ve really done well there,” Mink stated.

“Yeah she’s great, I wasn’t sure how it was going to go in the beginning, yeah I wanted a family, but I wasn’t sure I could be a dad, but it looks like I haven’t totally done a bad job.” Koujaku said with a bitter smile, “I really wanted her to have a mother though, so I’m glad that Akiko keeps in contact, even if she’s starting another family.” 

“Ah, it’s getting cold again soon, so keep an eye on Aoko’s health.” Mink advised, Koujaku scowled and was about to snap at him but Mink beat him there, “Emiko died of pneumonia after ignoring how sick she actually was, so Sora gets really paranoid when people get sick.” 

Koujaku nods. “I’ve got it sorted. Aoko’s a pretty robust kid after all,” Koujaku replied Mink smiled. 

Soon enough it was time to go, and the girls returned to their fathers, “Papa, can Aoko come over for my birthday?” Sora asked, Mink looked over to Koujaku. 

“If it’s alright with Koujaku, you could both come over. We don’t have much planned, just a good meal and probably a movie,” Mink stated, 

“And cake! Papa makes the best cakes!” Sora said with a smile.

“Sure, why not. When is it?” Koujaku asked. 

“Two weeks yesterday.” Mink replied. 

Aoko hugged Sora, “See you on Tuesday,” and then Mink and Sora left.

By five o’clock Aoko was already complaining that Tuesday was too far away. “Normal kids, enjoy long weekends and don’t want to go back to school,” Koujaku teased.

“But I don’t get to see Sora again until Tuesday, normal weekends are bad enough.” Aoko whined lying over Koujaku’s lap staring at his face with a pout on her own. Koujaku chuckled and put her to bed once she fell asleep.  
Sora and Aoko met up waiting for their dads who’d talk away each day when they were getting picked up, and finally it was Sora’s birthday. She was wearing a badge with “birthday princess” on it much to her embarrassment but Aoko was insistent that she couldn’t take it off. 

Koujaku was the only one who arrived to pick them up, as Mink was at home putting the finishing touches to everything. Koujaku had taken the day off to help him. Sora was given a plastic tiara as soon as she entered the house, Aoko had insisted. Koujaku gave Aoko one too, and Sora smiled because now they were matching. The girls played until dinner time while Koujaku gave Mink a hand in the kitchen, occasionally the girls were found to be watching them and giggling. 

Dinner was homemade by Mink with a little help from Koujaku and it was Sora’s favourite meal, and Aoko, Sora and Koujaku were all stunned when Mink presented them with Sora’s birthday cake. They all cooed over how good it tasted. “God, when did you learn to cook and bake like this, I feel like I’ve been missing out all my life,” Koujaku stated. 

“Natural talent,” Mink replied, “I’ve always been this good.” 

Koujaku elbowed him playfully, “Why weren’t you cooking for me back in university.” 

“Eh? You knew each other before?” Aoko asked. 

“Mm, we were roommates back in university; we went to each other’s weddings,” Mink replied.

“Why didn’t we know Sora sooner then?” Aoko asked, Koujaku rolled his eyes at Aoko’s one track mind. 

“We lost touch shortly afterwards, both of us just got too busy,” Koujaku answered, Aoko pouted.

“You should have kept better contact. Some friends you are.” Aoko stated, she then turned to Sora, “I would never get too busy to contact you.” 

“Me either!” Sora said with a smile. 

Presents came after cake; Aoko got Sora something she made herself, and Koujaku panicked and told her he’d get something for her later, Mink got her something she’d asked for in passing. She was happy for it but she knew there was mixed meaning behind her elaborate present. 

“Ah that’s right! Akiko sent a dress up for you, said she saw it and knew she had to get it for Sora, although I wasn’t aware they’d met…” Koujaku said presenting the girl with a fancy bag; Sora pulled it out of the bag to show it off. 

“She’s right, that dress is perfect.” Mink replied, “Please be sure to pass her our thanks.” Koujaku nodded. 

“I’ll do it! I’m going to see Mum this weekend so I’ll do it.” Aoko replied, “Ah, can Sora come visit too while I’m over? I want mum to meet her properly.” 

“I don’t see why not. If Sora’s happy enough that’s alright with me.” Mink replied. 

“Yay!” Aoko cheered hugging Sora. 

With much effort from Koujaku, he pulled Aoko away and the pair returned home. Saturday Akiko collected Aoko and then went to meet Mink and Sora. Akiko had been surprised to see Mink but was happy to meet Sora and ecstatic that the girl was wearing her new dress. The girls went for their weekend of fun together. 

Early evening Mink received a drunken phone call from Koujaku and was left with no option but to go over to check up on him. 

When Mink arrived he found Koujaku in the dark with a few cans of beer near his feet and sulking on the sofa. 

“You’re a mess. What would Aoko say if she saw you like this?” Mink said crouching down in front of the other male.

“Aoko’s probably gonna pick her over me anyway.” Koujaku mumbled, “I figure I’ve got what, two, three more years with her?” 

Mink sighed lightly, “she’s not going to pick Akiko over you, and in fact she’s been looking really happy the last few weeks. Sora said she’s not seen Aoko quite this happy before.” Mink explained, 

“That’s cos she’s got Sora. As long as she’s got Sora, she could care less whether she’s living with me or Akiko. Akiko always gets her nicer things, she’ll have a little brother if she goes and lives with Akiko. She always wanted a little brother; I just couldn’t get her one.” Koujaku mumbled taking another swig of his beer. 

“I’ve not even heard her mention Akiko, when she’s over all she does is talk about you and Sora, really you shouldn’t worry.” Mink said now sitting down beside Koujaku. He hadn’t seen Koujaku like this for a long time, and he still vividly remembered what happened the last time he saw this. 

Koujaku looked up at him with a grimace, “I don’t want to lose her. She’s my whole world. I don’t think I could live without her.” Mink pulled Koujaku into a hug. He held him tight and close with one arm around Koujaku’s waist while the other settled on the back of his head. He felt Koujaku go loose and whimper into his shoulder. “You’re Aoko’s world too. She’s not going anywhere.” Mink said firmly. 

Mink loosened his grip slightly as Koujaku’s crying subsided when Koujaku’s head rose from Mink’s shoulder he was pulled into a kiss. First it was gentle kisses but they got more forceful and desperate as the males realised how much they’d missed this; making out on the Sofa. 

Mink fended off Koujaku’s hands, “Yeah that’s all you’re getting tonight, you can have the rest if you remember any of this tomorrow.” Mink said pressing another kiss to Koujaku’s lips. Mink helped Koujaku to bed, and found his keys to lock up. He trashed the empty cans and put the left overs in the fridge after helping himself to one. He then followed Koujaku to bed. 

Koujaku panicked when he got the overwhelming smell of cinnamon and felt a familiar warmth beside him, and the killer headache of his hangover. Koujaku calmed down when he saw Mink’s sleeping face beside him, he reached out to touch it just to be sure he was really there. 

“Déjà vu right?” Mink said with a smile. 

“Yeah this happened back then too didn’t it.” Koujaku replied with a smile moving closer to kiss Mink.   
“Go wash up, I’ll make breakfast.” Mink said kissing him back. 

Koujaku agreed reluctantly and showered off, he left the bathroom with a towel around his waist and checked up on breakfast. 

Mink pressed a kiss to the top of Koujaku’s tattoo across his back making Koujaku shiver, “You’re going to make breakfast difficult to eat at this rate.” Koujaku teased. 

“We’ll just have to go back to bed when we’re finished eating,” Mink replied.

“Sounds good,” Koujaku and Mink finished up their breakfast and retreated back to the bedroom to make the most of the empty house. 

Koujaku assisted with getting rid of Mink’s clothes as fast as he could, although Mink kept interrupting him to kiss. Mink’s hand forgetting their original purpose and taking the time to feel every inch of Koujaku while the other clumsily tried to unbutton Mink’s shirt and pants, his hands messing up as he got flustered from Mink’s hands. 

Eventually they were both naked and making out again hands everywhere. Koujaku was already hard and Mink was about half mast, Koujaku was desperately fingering himself underneath Mink as the larger male was working on getting fully hard. When he was happy, Mink took over for Koujaku pushing two fingers inside Koujaku. Mink was taking his time much to Koujaku’s irritation, he wanted Mink, and he wanted him now. 

Mink pushed a third finger in and Koujaku moaned. It’d been so long since he’d had Mink, and from the looks of it, Mink was bigger than he remembered. Mink pressed a kiss to Koujaku’s chest and finally he was done preparing Koujaku. 

Mink lined himself up and slowly pushed himself inside, pressing more kisses to Koujaku as the male winced from the pressure and feeling of being so full. He waited for the other male to get used to the feeling before he started to move again, Koujaku kissed at Mink’s neck then Mink started to move. 

Neither male lasted that long for the first round, it was all too familiar and they both just wanted it too much. Mink pulled out and they came together over their chests. They returned to kissing as they got their breath back for round two. Mink cleaned the cum from their chests and once he’d gotten his energy back Koujaku straddled the other male. Mink wasn’t that surprised, this had happened more than a few times in the past, usually on their second round too. Koujaku pressed more kisses to Mink’s face and neck, and Mink was hard again just on the anticipation of what was to come. 

Koujaku lowered himself on his lover enjoying the feeling of being filled slowly, once Mink was inside Koujaku pulled him almost the whole way out before dropping back down and practically screaming as Mink hit his prostate, between movements Koujaku pressed a kiss to Mink’s lips keeping Mink inside until the kiss broke, and then lifting himself up before pushing mink inside again continuing to hit the same spot. Koujaku came twice while waiting for Mink to cum. When they finished Mink gently lifted Koujaku up and laid him on the bed. Koujaku drifted off while Mink cleaned them both up. 

Koujaku woke up in to Mink making dinner, he brought it back to bed for Koujaku to eat. They took their time to eat, mumbling sweet things to each other occasionally kissing when they missed the taste of the other person.   
“What are we going to tell the girls?” Mink asked realising that this might be a bit of an issue.

“A nice long G rated story of how we’ve been in love forever? They won’t be that bothered, if anything Aoko will celebrate because it means more Sora.” Koujaku replied, 

“Ah yes, the benefits of our daughters being best friends,” Mink replied pressing another kiss to Koujaku.

Koujaku just about managed to convince Mink for another round after dinner, and Koujaku was fairly certain he probably wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. 

The next morning, Koujaku was woken with a start. “I knew it wouldn’t take you two long. As soon as I saw him I knew you two would be at it.” A woman said with a smug laugh. The pair stirred and Koujaku sat upright wincing, to look at his ex-wife. He panicked thinking that Aoko would be here.

“I dropped the girls off at school and told them you’d pick them up. I figured you’d be a mess like usual so I came to clear up, but it looks like someone else took care of it. Although it looks like he made another mess.” Akiko laughed. 

Koujaku blushed and covered himself up; there were marks from Mink all over him. Mink sat up and looked over at Akiko too, “I’m happy for you both. I’m glad you finally got your hands on each other, I was pretty surprised when he expected my proposal to be honest, I’m also surprised it’s not you know who.” Akiko said with a roll of her eyes.

“Akiko, I’ve been over him for years, I was over him when I went out with Mink the first time,” Koujaku replied.

“Well it was about the third night,” Mink added making Akiko laugh. 

“Still I’m happy for you.” Akiko said with a smile, “I’ve fixed you up a bit of something to eat, figured I’d help myself too.”

“I’m happy for you too, motherhood is looking good on you like before,” Koujaku said looking at the baby bump Akiko was sporting. 

“Of course, I’m beautiful all the time, that’s why Aoko looks as good as she does, it’d be physically impossible for her to not look gorgeous with parents like us.” Akiko said with a laugh.

“That’s very true.” Mink nodded. Koujaku blushed slightly.

“Sora’s good too though, she looks a lot like her, although she definitely got your good points.” Akiko said with a smile, “Well I’ll leave you two now, make sure you don’t forget about the girls while you’re rekindling your love and all that.” 

“Of course! I’ve never forgotten Aoko unlike someone!” Koujaku protested. 

“Low blow, that was rude, and after I made you breakfast, wow no respect.” Akiko said feinting being offended,   
“A-Ah I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that…” Koujaku spluttered. Akiko laughed loud and hard at her ex-husband.

“I’ll see you guys around, take care of yourselves.” Akiko said with a smile. 

The pair watched Akiko leave and Koujaku let out a sigh of relief and rested against Mink. “It’s good to know she supports us, I know she knew about back then but still, I didn’t know what I’d do if she suddenly decided I wasn’t fit to raise Aoko…” 

“Pretty sure we established this last night, Aoko is probably going to be the most accepting about the new circumstances, in fact she will probably help one of us pack if it means we move in together faster.” Mink said with a smile. Koujaku chuckled.

“Yeah she’ll be pushing one of us through the door complaining we’re not fast enough,” Koujaku said with a smile. “We should clean up…” Koujaku stated, they were both sweaty and sticky as Koujaku had gone right back to sleep again after round three. “It’s been a while since we did it in the shower though…” 

Mink followed Koujaku to the shower he pressed kisses to Koujaku’s tattoo as Koujaku set the water going, Koujaku turned and Mink leaned down to kiss Koujaku as the water ran over them, Koujaku was pushed up against the wall and Koujaku wrapped his arms around Mink’s neck, Mink hoisted him up and Koujaku wrapped his legs around Mink’s waist. Certain Koujaku wasn’t about to fall Mink used one of his hands to loosen Koujaku up again and line himself up with Koujaku’s hole pushing himself inside. Koujaku nibbled at Mink’s ear while Mink kissed at Koujaku’s throat before the pair returned to kissing each other’s lips. The two finished up and Mink helped Koujaku get clean, and they washed each other’s hair enjoying the feel of the other’s hands in their hair. Mink continued to press light kisses annoying Koujaku with all his movement as he tried to get the conditioner out of Mink’s hair. 

“Don’t blame me if you get soap in your mouth,” Koujaku teased, Mink replied with another long kiss. 

They eventually managed to get to the breakfast that Akiko had made for them, it was cold but it tasted reasonable enough once heated. They spent the rest of the morning discussing how to tell their daughters. They knew it’d be received well; they just wanted to be sure they understood the situation. 

Mink stays home to clear up the house again, Koujaku said they could leave it, Aoko’s used to the mess by this point, but Mink insists, and so Koujaku goes on his own to pick up the girls. 

Aoko through her arms around Koujaku’s waist who winced slightly, “Daaaaaad~!” Aoko cheered “we had lots of fun but I missed you!” 

“I missed you too, Mink’s at our place, so I’m picking up both of you today,” Koujaku explained.

“You mean not only do I get to spend all weekend with Sora, we get to go home together too? This is so amazing!” Aoko cheered taking Sora’s hand. 

Koujaku asked the girls to sit on the sofa when they got home and Mink and He went over to them to talk. Aoko got a little nervous and clutched at Sora’s hand. 

“We mentioned it before but Mink and I knew each other back when we were in university.” Koujaku started, Aoko nodded.

“You said you were roommates.” Aoko stated Koujaku nodded. 

“Well, back then. Before we met your mothers, we were together,” Koujaku continued. Aoko tilted her head slightly.

“Yeah, I just said that.” 

“Not just as roommates. We loved each other like we loved your mothers.” Mink explained. 

“Oh,” The girls said in unison looking at each other then back to their fathers.

“We very much did love your mothers, don’t think otherwise. However we never really got over each other, we just…” Mink continued.

“Lost touch,” Aoko added.

“Yes, we lost contact. We pretty much fell in love again as soon as we saw each other again.” Koujaku explained. Aoko nodded with a serious expression.

“So it’s true love like mine and Sora’s.” Aoko stated. The males opened their mouths to speak and shut them again trying to find a reply. 

“Yes. True love,” Mink nodded. Aoko smiled and put her arms around her father’s neck. 

“Good job Dad, now we get to live with all of our favourite people.” Aoko stated. She pulled away and took Sora’s hand and pumped her free one in victory. “Now Sora never has to leave again!” 

Koujaku and Mink chuckled at Aoko’s cheerfulness; they figured it was just her way of expressing her friendship for her best friend, although they promised themselves to be supportive if it turned out to be something that developed later, Mink also made a mental note to make sure they had separate rooms despite their pleas. If Aoko was anything like her father, she’d make her first move as soon as she was ready. 

“You’re probably going to have a hard time getting Aoko to let Sora go anytime soon, you’re probably going to have to move in quickly.” Koujaku said with a light chuckle.

“We’re probably going to need a bigger place.” Mink added. 

“Guess we should start looking.” Koujaku said stealing a kiss while the girls were distracted.


End file.
